Best Friends Forever
by BrighterBlissfulness
Summary: Maka tells us the story of her friendship wtih Chrona. How it all began, and how it remained strong and tight. Maka and Chrona oneshot.


**Hi! ilovesouleater here. I know I'm supposed to be working on Two Worlds Collide, but I really need to make this for my best friend's birthday:) This is also a sign that I'm still going to continue Two Worlds Collide. So for those who are waiting for the next chapter of Two Worlds Collide, don't worry, I'll be updating soon! But for now, I'm going to do this. This is my gift for my best friend:)**

**I just want all of you to know that my best friend also has an account here(df14-blacksnow). Read her stories, and I tell you, you're going to be 100% satisfied:)**

**P.S: I based this story from our friendship. I only used Maka and Chrona to be us, so this is a true story:)**

**This is for you, Gen! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater:)**

I have a best friend. Her name is Chrona. Chrona Makenshi. She's older than me for a year, but our age difference didn't bother our friendship. Our friendship became strong and tight, until now.

I met her when we were only fourth graders. We were both transferees at the Death Weapon Meister Academy also know as Shibusen. We didn't know each other back then.

I didn't know how we became friends. I remember, when we were forming our lines back at 4th grade, I asked a question to the girl in front of me. That girl was Chrona. Then we had a short conversation.

That's all I remember about the first time we had met. My first talk with Chrona. Then, after that, we didn't notice that we're already together for the past days along with our other friends. We didn't notice that we're already becoming friends.

It's funny, isn't it? Our friendship only started with a simple talk in an unexpected time. Well, maybe, special things like new friendships really do happens in unexpected times.

When you take a look at Chrona, she looks shy, and the type who stays quiet all the time. But when we became friends, I realized that there's something more about her. She's friendly, kind, and talented. She draws the best drawings, writes the best songs. She even knows how to play the guitar and piano.

Truly, I'm really lucky that I have a friend like Chrona because, aside from the fact that she's really talented, she's also a very good friend. Probably the best-est friend I've ever had in my whole life.

I remember the first song that Chrona composed. She said she made it for me, and it's because of me why she wrote the song. It went this way:

_When the ocean flows, life will go_

_in the forest sight, looking a friend but no one knows_

_But when I see some girls crying under trees_

_I see inside their heart, their looking a friend, a friend, a friend_

_Friends forever_

_Like the moon and stars, in the sky,_

_Friends forever_

_Watch me over the forest, looking for a friend_

_Friends forever,_

_friends forever,_

_Friends forever in the deep of your heart._

I love that song. So much. Not only because the lyrics are so beautiful and the melody is so heart-catching, but also because my best friend wrote it with all her heart...just for me.

But sometimes friends just can't avoid having some fights over things. Just like Chrona and me.

I think we fought many times when we were fifth graders. And it's always about little things. Probably because we have misunderstandings and we can't agree over some things.

But we solved all of those already. When Chrona and I fight, it will not take two days or longer. After our fight, one of us is going to step in to apologize, then we're in good terms again. That's just one of the many proofs why our friendship is so strong and tight.

Sometimes, we can't hang out with each other. But we always make sure that we have time for one another.

And boy, if you see us together, you will definitely call us crazy. We come up with the silliest jokes, the craziest dance moves...but we don't care. We're best friends, after all! We know each other well.

Sometimes, I'm a bit jealous of Chrona because she's so talented(who's not going to be jealous of her, right? She is the BEST in all things:D). And me...well, I'm just in the average level. I admit that. But I always tell myself that I'm not going to let our friendship be ruined by anything. I will NEVER allow that. Never. Because our friendship is going to be forever. I'm sure about that.

I always tell Chrona, "Even if I already have a million friends, no one could ever replace you as my number one best friend in my heart."

And I mean that. Chrona's going to be my best friend even if I already have many friends.

Chrona, always remember that if things get tough and the road gets bumpy, I'm always here to be your friend and sister. No matter what happens, we'll stay the best of friends. FOREVER. :)

**I love you, Gen! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!:)**


End file.
